Strife
by City of Dis
Summary: Reno gets a new trainee...turns out this ones short with what some might call a 'chocobo head'...need i say more?... Rated T for Reno being Reno and corrupting our innocent little blonde
1. meet the newbies

Disclaimer: if I owned this it would have been made into a game by now.

0-0-0-0

Reno was headed to the new training facility that Rufus had installed for the Turks. He had a trying week as it was.

Tseng had told him due to the lack of active Turks, they would be training new ones. And furthermore, Reno and Rude would be split and each train their own new partners.

Sure it wasn't anything that Reno couldn't handle…but he and Rude had enlisted together…although Rude made it in first.

It was the end of an era.

As he entered the new building he saw the dreaded plethora of newbies. Kids that had no idea what was to become of them…they just wanted to be famous.

What they didn't realize was that in the Turks, they would become something more along the lines of infamous. It would take weeks to weed out those that wanted just to be the center of attention from those that would do what it took to get the job done.

He just hoped he got one that could listen when he needed to…or she. Reno knew that girls were pulled from the army as well as boys for the Turks and that they could be just as effective…Maybe it was because Cissnei scared him a little at times. Maybe it was the way she would go from all friendly to trying to take his head off with that giant pointy boomerang she chucked about in a matter of nanoseconds

But it really didn't matter…he would still have to train said newbie on how do all that the turks do…and that made him slightly irritated.

Sure, he was a good Turk, but it wasn't like he knew the handbook back to front. That's what Rude was for…make sure he didn't do anything too stupid. Maybe he would get a similar partner, maybe one that was a little more fun…

"Reno, since you're the newest, you get your pick." Reno was pulled out of his musings by the ever stern voice of his superior. _Well that's good, if I __gotta__go trough this hell, at least I get my pick._

Reno looked at the 4 kids infront of him as they stood and lined the wall. Three guys and a girl-

"Excuse me Reno, but ladies first" and with that Reno lost his chances of hooking up with his recruit as Cissnei stole the only girl…a blonde one too. _Damnit_

The other three…a huge doofy looking black guy...not a chance, after all you have to look cool to hang out with the all fabulous Reno. An average size Wutain boy…having Tseng around was enough…and a small blonde with hair crazier than his and the most piercing blue eyes he had ever seen…and the story they told was not glamorous…Kinda reminded Reno of himself. Sure there were more than that in the room, that he hadn't even looked at, but something about that kid just seemed…right…

"I'll take the blonde,"

The boy actually look surprised…like he had never been picked anything but last…if only Reno knew.

He walked over to Reno and they exited the room and onto Reno's new office.

"Well what's your name Spiky, or would you just prefer that?"

"Cloud"

Blink. "…Look I don't care about the weather-"

"No, my name's Cloud…here"

Reno stared at the cadets file in a minor state of shock…someone actually named their child 'Cloud.'

"Were your parents crackheads?"

"Not that I'm aware of sir"

"…Okay so why do you want to be a Turk." Either the kid had no sense of humor or he didn't know how Reno was…the latter was probably more likely. Reno just wanted to get this over as quickly as possible…most recruits left after they learned what the turks really do

"I don't"

"Uh…then why are you here?" This was beginning to be another one of those days.

"The president deemed it that I quote 'knew too much for a mere trooper' after a few missions with 1st class Zack Fair. And I already failed the Soldier exam cuz of some mako absorption problems or something. So here I am."

"Oh you're that trooper that always was with Zack" _Why is it all of the cool people have crazy hair_

"You know him sir"

"Yep…Only cool soldier out there…all the others are too stuck up…Especially Sephiroth…You know Turks are required to have mako injections as well…"

"The doctor said something about Turks taking more of them but in less amounts so it would be safe or something to that extent sir"

"Okay stop with the 'sirs'. It'll drive me crazy if you say it again…Just call me Reno."

Cloud just nodded and sat opposite of Reno at the lone desk in the room.

"Well if you're as promising as Zack said you were, then we'll get along just fine…Now let's go get you into the Yoke of Oppression!"

"Huh"

"The suit…the uniform of the Turks and constrained and lame business men everywhere…Don't worry you don't have to wear it all pristine like Tseng does. Hell look at me…I'll get you somethin good.

At this point Cloud was starting to look forward to this new partnership. The guy seemed a lot like Zack, nice and cheerful, and he knows Zack so they don't have to be split forever…But Cloud was brought out of his musings by Reno grabbing his arm and pulling him along to the dressing rooms…He might be a little too much like Zack…maybe they're related…

0-0-0-0

An hour later, Cloud stepped out of the Turk changing room in his new suit. But he came out different than most Turks due to the knee length…well calf length on Cloud…trench coat, optional to the uniform for people who wanted it, though most didn't because it was temperate in Midgar year round. He had his tie undone much like Reno…Cloud was never one for tight neck ware. He had his shirt unbuttoned slightly and had on the Turk issue sunglasses…he was the most badass 15 year old in the joint.

"Wow you look good in that. Come on Spiky, to the Armory!"

"Zack has been training me with the Buster Sword so…"

"Yeah, he told me… sorry but you can't have one…too big and noticeable and all...kinda against what we're goin for. But I'm sure we can find a sword of some kind to fit your style…and you'll need a long range weapon…"

They started out to the armory, Reno with a little spring in his step. He always like going to the armory until he got banned. It really wasn't his fault they set explosives in the room…it was a firing range after all. _Don't know why Tseng was pissed either…got us a new building…_

"Where you from spiky?"

"Nibelheim"

"…And?"

"And what?"

"Well what about the place. What'd you do?"

"I'd rather not talk about it."

"K…fine." If the kid didn't want to talk the he would. "_I_ was a gang leader here under the plate…it's not really a secret. All the Turks know about it. I got caught after stealing materia from a Shinra warehouse and they sent the Turks after me…turns out they were specifically for the great General in Wutai…took down two of them before they got me…Met Rude in the holding cell…never found out what he was there for…I should ask him sometime. Anyway they said 'be a Turk, or prison.' Hard choice right?"

Reno actually found humor in his previous life…at how stupid he was to think he had things figured out. At how he thought leading his gang would put him on top of the world…At thinking the world was so small…He often caught himself laughing that self depreciating laugh people get when realizing just how stupid they were. Hell he was doing it now.

Cloud was taken back by his openness with his past. How could someone who had it harder than he did be so cheerful and open about it.

"That's rough…"

"It's not so bad when it's all you know…"

"How can you be so open about it?" Cloud was answered by a simple shrug from the taller redhead. Then it hit him. This is his partner now, they had to build trust…Just like he did with Zack but even more so because they would be equals one day. Besides, its not like he was proud of it…Cloud could tell in his tone of voice. _If he can be that open about THAT then so can I._

"I born and raised in Nibelheim. Had no father…Mom never told me about him either. Didn't really matter why he wasn't there, just that he wasn't. The kids found it amusing to use me as their punching bag since I didn't have a dad. Kinda the town tradition. If anything went wrong, blame the blonde. Eventually the parents got in on it too after I couldn't save my friend from falling off the mountain bridge…she almost died. They all blamed it on me when I tried to save her. I wasn't strong enough, so I thought I'd join SOLDIER so I could be stronger to protect her and prove them all wrong. Turns out I can't even do that."

Reno was startled by that…Sure he'd had it hard but at least he fit in…this boy what shunned by everybody and had no one to turn to…probably why he was a quiet child.

"Tell you what…Once you make it to full Turk and we get some off time…We'll take a little trip to Nibelheim and you can repay them in kind…We can pick up this girlfriend too if you like" Cloud's jaw dropped at the statement while Reno smirked and wagged his eyebrows.

Shock was quickly replaced by anger in the blonde "She's not my girlfriend"

"Oh so she's open huh…she hot?" Reno was only answered by a glare that could match that of the silver haired Nazi that ran the soldier program.

"Well YOU certainly can't have her. I'd _love_ to see how her dad would react to that one…"

"Oh…the overprotective type…gotcha"

"You have no idea." Cloud wasn't really sure how they got on this subject at this point, but it shocked him to notice how at ease he was with the redhead…

"Ah here we are. The Turk armory of firearms and explosives…Also known by some as Reno's playpen"

A small chuckle came from the youth as he entered the fabled room. Reno knew by now not to walk in behind most trainees as they had a tendency to stop and gawk right in the doorway at the phantasmal amount of weapons available. Cloud on the other hand simply walked in…not really his nature to look surprised…

"Ooh…brave little squirt." Muttered a suddenly amused Reno as he turned into the doorway and saw Cloud with a giant rocket launcher on his shoulder that was at least twice his size, and currently aiming at the blonde girl that Cissnei had picked up who had a look of utter fear etched in her features. _Oh y__eah he'll do nicely._

0-0-0-0

Well I think it's a start…See that button…its not there for decoration…USE IT (otherwise ill send a Scottish version of Cid to you so he can cuss you out endlessly and you never understand a word he says...what you've never tried drinking with a Scotsman? Suffice to say it comes out as something entirely different than English…)


	2. the joy of a room of guns

Disclaimer: see page one

0-0-0-0

"Well that could have ended better…"

What had started out as a harmless 'scare the new kid' tactic, with Cloud pointing a bazooka at Cissnei's recuit, Elena, had ended in a rather unnecessary brawl that only left Reno and Cloud standing with three Turks and their respected Turks-to-be crumpled on the floor of the Armory .

It started when Cissnei entered the room to see her recruit looking terrified and a small blonde aiming their new anti-tank launcher at her…so naturally she sprung into action. What she didn't expect was for the blonde to dodge as quickly as he did. She inevitably missed and while Cloud turned around to see what happened, the end of the rocket launcher hit Cissnei on the back of the head, effectively knocking her unconscious.

At that point Elena had finally come to her senses and decided that she didn't appreciate her new mentor being knocked out and thrown the pistol on the table to her right at the offending blonde. Cloud, having seen this out of the corner of his eye ducked and the pistol sailed over his head into the doorway and into the unsuspecting Rude.

His recruit, an average looking Junon boy didn't seem to take this well and charged at the female. While Cloud was watching the recruit tackle Elena, his attention turned to the pair of Wutain Turks that came in the back doorway. Tseng had immediately jumped into action to stop the brawl and his newbie had followed in an attempt to impress his new boss. The young Wute picked up a discarded barrel of a rifle to use as a nightstick which would unknowingly be his demise.

When he jumped into the Turk furball the Junon boy's arm shot out in an attack which caught the pipe and sent it into the air, where it struck an overhead rack of rifles causing the support to give way and said weapons came down on the four effectively ending their consciousness.

"I didn't do it" was all that came from Cloud as he dropped the rocket launcher and put his hand in the air.

Reno immediately cracked up at the innocent and scared tone of the boy. _Yeah this one will do perfectly. _

"Don't worry about it…I'll blame on Cissnei like always. Tseng will, of course, not believe me and get that all serious look on his face and then I'll leave and he'll forget about it…its standard Turk procedure." The tone of Reno's comment was that of something that happened _way_ too often.

"Standard procedure…you mean this kind of thing happens often?"

"Only every other Tuesday"

"…looks like you have to add Friday to that list…"

"heh…yeah now lets get you that sword you need"

As they made their way through the massive room…warehouse would be the better term…Cloud's eyes couldn't stop from darting back and forth looking for that perfect blade. Reno was right though…there were no large swords…all of the blades could be easily concealed if need be. The largest sword they seemed to have was a Wutanise style sword that was about three feet in length.

"That one Reno"

"…Well don't just stare at it, pick it up"

Cloud picked up said katana and pulled it out of its sheath. The blade was jet black and had a deep crimson wrap on the handle.

"Wow"

"Now that's a sword, Spiky. We'll have you trainin' with Tseng in no time…he's the blade expert. Now you need some kind of ranged weapon or weapons."

As they made their way toward the exceedingly large firearms section, a set of throwing knives caught Cloud's eye. Cloud quickly picked them up and continued after Reno.

"Now this is what you need!" shouted a overly excited Reno as he held up what looked to be a regular, black Desert Eagle.

"Reno, I don't need a hand-cannon…of that size anyway"

"Well what would you say if I said it wasn't a .50 cal?"

"Really now? Are you sure you're not the blonde one?"

"Why don't you take this baby to the firing range"

"Fine…If only to appease you"

Cloud made his way around the still Turk-ball on the floor and leveled the pistol on the target at a range of 50 feet and slowly squeezed the trigger.

_BANGBANGBANG_

Cloud was so surprise he dropped the gun.

"You see being a fully automatic pistol, it needs more rounds. Therefore you have regular .38's coming out of an oversized gun, one for stability, two for ammo."

"…"

"Well?"

"You have one two don't you?"

"Of course! You think I would pass up on firepower like this?" Reno was practically jumping and waving around the pistol now

"Reno, If you're gunna be jumpin around like that could you please put the safety on?"

"Why! its not like these things just go off by them-

BANG

There was the quick sound of a ricocheting bullet followed by the groan of stressed metal. Both spiked heads looked up at the hanging light fixture just in time to see it fall from the ceiling bracket.

Rude was staring at the floor, trying to figure out how and why he was doing so. As he looked up, he saw what looked to be the rest of the Turks in a pile mixed standard issue assault rifles. His vision then panned to the right to see Reno and his new recruit stareing at the ceiling. He decided, due to him being the only one conscious that Reno was at fault for the common Turk ailment of unconsciousness at the moment. He slowly got to his feet and just as he did so he heard something above that sounded like metal giving way

_Yeah…definitely Reno's fault…why didn't I shoot him in our first week?_

And with that thought the light crashed into the bald Turk from above and, for the second time in 5 minutes, knocked Rude senseless.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…You were saying…"

"…selves?"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…We should probably leave…"

"…That was my first thought…"

And with that the partners headed to Reno's office.

0-0-0-0

Yeah its kinda short but I hope you like it. Now use that button before I sick the wolf puppies of doom on you…

IM OUT!

-Dis


	3. Initiation

Disclaimer: see chap 1…I'm too lazy to keep repeating it….

0-0-0-0

_3 months later…Outdoor Turk training ground_

"Cloud, you are here today for your final initiation into the Turks. Your test will not be an easy one…are you ready?"

"Yeah Tseng, what am I doin'?"

"You will fight Reno…believe it or not he's our best."

"Bout' time somebody acknowledges it!"

Tseng just shakes his head…sometimes that redhead was just too much for the Turk leader 

"Strife this is your final obstacle…and if you beat him ill throw in a pay raise just to see his wounded pride"

"Boss that harsh"

"Really? Hey Reno! Tseng likes me more!"

"We'll see Chocobo-ass"

"You may begin"

Cloud, at this point, didn't need to be told twice. He had learned during his…accelerated crash course not to question his superiors. He still had a bruise from that one. Cloud pulled the sword from its sheath inside the back of his jacket. Quite the ingenious storage, with the hilt coming out just above his rear, the weapon was well concealed and easy to access.

Cloud attacked with a spin as he pulled his katana from his back. Reno was an elite and never one to be caught off guard, blocked the incoming blade, but cloud had already pulled his pistol with the other hand and leveled it on Reno.

Reno, seeing this coming leapt out of the way. Most of the fight consisted of the two partners jumping in every which direction trying to gain the upper hand.

Cloud was taught all of his swordplay by Zack, a first class SOLDIER, with the gargantuan meat-cleaver the man liked to lug about. When inducted into the Turks, Tseng supplemented this with the finer art of smaller, more mobile and versatile swords. This resulted in Cloud having one hell of a unique fighting style consisting of him being an extremely mobile target, having been used to swinging and carrying more weight, and still deliver the crushing blows that he could with the larger sword, without the added weight.

In a sense, he had strength from the SOLDIER training and speed from the Turk training. It was kind of like learning to sprint with a 100 pound weight on your back, then getting to take it off for the race.

Basically, Reno, who could only rely on his speed, was Screwed…with a capital "S". That didn't mean he wouldn't fight dirty to win. There was no way in seven frozen hells he would lose to his subordinate. That would just be demeaning.

So when he locked his baton with Cloud's sword…he pushed off the younger and as cloud brought up the gun, Reno zapped it with his mag-rod and gave Cloud an efficient shock up his arm. Cloud dropped said firearm and Reno kicked it away into some garbage bags. _That should even things out…_

Reno took a swipe and the blonde's knees forcing cloud to jump into the air. It was in that moment that _something_ flew at Reno at a downwardly direction and he just barely had time to bring up the rod to block it. 

Cloud then came down on Reno at full force sending Reno on his ass and Cloud's black blade at his throat.

Now Reno was in charge of all of the kids training up to the blades. Swords were not the redhead's cup of tea, you could say. Reno taught him all of the rules, regulations and specifics that he could remember, and all about his new pistol. 

It was Tseng's job to train him with the sword, during which time, Reno would hit the bar. Tseng, not being too fond of the redhead's ego, decided that Reno did not need to know that he taught Cloud all about the throwing knives he slipped out of the armory while Reno wasn't looking.

"What the hell was that?"

A clapping came from the side of the battle field as Tseng came back into view 

"Well done, Turk Cloud."

"Thank you, sir. Oh, and Reno?"

"huh"

"This" with that the blonde pulled out one of his multiple knives and showed it to his partner.

"…I restate my previous question"

"Reno you should recognize a throwing knife when you see one"

"Yeah, but why does he have one"

"He has a lot of them"

"Well why don't I know about it"

"…You did not ask. Cloud, when Reno sees it fit to get off the ground, you two have an assignment following your mako treatments"

"Yes sir. Now Reno…say uncle"

"I'm not sayin uncle to a fuckin teenager"

"Reno, that teenager is holding a rather sharp blade to your throat…I suggest you do what he says"

"It not like he'd do anything anyw-Ahh" with one quick movement Cloud cut the goggles clean off Reno's head

"You were saying?"

"Fine…"

"…"

"…"

"…any day now"

"…uncle"

"Now go get his gun Reno"

With that Cloud pulled the blade from his friend's neck and sheathed it, following Tseng into the building before Reno could say anything.

0-0-0-0

"Don't worry Cloud, you'll be fine. The scientists know about your problems and have the process perfected just for you…and in no small part from Vice Presidents Rufus after I mentioned your performance."

"They'd better…How long is it gunna be?"

"Two weeks…normally it would only be one but they had to dilute the Mako for your condition"

Cloud nodded and stepped into the tube.

"And Tseng?"

"Hmm"

"Tell Reno sorry about the training thing…"

"You have nothing to be sorry for…you only did what I told you to and his ego needed to be resized anyway, but I'll let him know."

A nod was all Tseng received and the glass shut the blonde in.

0-0-0-0

_I figure this is a good place to stop. A more serious chapter, but its necessary for future events . How'd ya'll like the fight scene…its kinda my first one and I could use some feedback…you know that little button in the bottom left…Thanks for the support so far!_

_-Dis_


	4. SHE IS EVIL!

Disclaimer: see chap 1…I'm too lazy to keep repeating it….

0-0-0-0

The first thing that Cloud was aware of was the floor beneath him…and then the ridiculous brightness above…and how he felt like he'd had the flu constantly for four months.

Then he suddenly realized that there was no air in his lungs and no room for air…so he retched.

It took him about three minutes to finish coughing up the liquid like substance and he could finally breathe normally…but he was utterly spent. He felt like he had just run seven triathlons back to back…therefore, Cloud just laid there

"Nnnggh…bright"

"Cessnei could you get that for me"

With a click the glaring intensity was stopped and Cloud was lifted off the floor by his arm…nevermind that he was as naked as the day he was born. But that really didn't matter to him at the moment…all the cared about was trying to figure out why none of his muscles seemed to cooperate.

Cloud opened his eyes to a room that seemed to glow a distinct neon green.

"Come on Cloud"

Once Cloud was on his feet, it was much easier to get his muscles to cooperate, although he was ridiculously off balance. It reminded him of that one time Zack had convinced him that whiskey was good for him. That was one night he would rather forget.

…Atleast the parts he could remember.

Reno threw a blanket around the blondes shoulders and proceeded to lead him out of the room.

Reno at this point was practically dragging Cloud behind him to what would be his apartment, courtesy of Shinra. Cloud collapsed onto the couch in the middle of the room.

Although he had been unconscious for the last half month, it didn't mean he got any actual rest.

Cloud immediately fell into a deep sleep.

0-0-0-0

Cloud woke up to darkness meeting his eyes from the window. The green tint had faded in the light of the room. Reno was sitting on an adjacent chair watching some sports game…Cloud didn't care to notice which specific one.

He was too worried about the way his stomach was doing more back flips than a Wutain gymnast.

A small groan was heard and that was all that Reno needed. He quickly sprang up and helped the blonde into the bathroom, where Cloud emptied his upper digestive system into the porcelain throne.

What came out was not really a surprise to either. Soon the dark room was filled with an unnatural green glow that emanated from the toilet.

Reno, being Reno, noticed how the rays of light came from said toilet almost looked like some priest had blessed it like in those cheesy old movies.

"Heh…holy shitter"

The blonde looked up in confusion at the redhead before shaking his head and slowly lifting himself off the toilet. It was odd how fast Cloud had figured out Reno's thought patterns. They had been together three months and Cloud could already draw the connections in the redhead mind, without explanation.

And although Reno didn't show it, he did the same with Cloud.

"I think I need a shower Reno"

"Yeah you do"

Cloud just grunted…he wasn't in the mood for an argument

"Cissnei and Rude are getting your stuff. They'll be here in a minute."

"…So you mean Rude's getting my stuff and Cissnei's talking at him?"

"Don't you mean talking to him?"

"No Rude would have to respond for that to qualify"

"…Well yeah but you get the point. When you get done Tseng has our assignment"

Cloud just nodded as Reno left the room.

0-0-0-0

The Turk briefing room was similar to the SOLDIER one…in layout any way. Instead of metal and plastic covering the entire room it was nicely sheetrocked and painted…although it was painted in the very-much-overused-in-all-corporate-buildings, Toupee. It was boring enough for Reno do decide it needed a different color. And he would do it himself

Reno's brush of choice, paintball gun

Although the room looked like a clusterfuck of colored splats now, it did prompt Heidegger to have the room repainted in something more to the teams liking…and came out of Reno's paycheck…but that was coming next week.

The room had one wall covered by a computer screen and a large desk with controls for said monitor and stools all around

That didn't mean Cloud was going to sit though. He had found a nice comfortable position on the wall and was content to stay there, much to Reno's annoyance. The redhead in question plopped down in one of the stools and was awaiting Tseng's briefing.

"Since this is your first assignment Cloud, it is relatively easy. That doesn't mean you should not take it seriously…Reno"

"Hey I'm very serious about my work!"

"The same way you're serious about girls and alcohol?" Came the voice from the door way

"Cissnei, you know I'm not serious about anything but work"

And that was true. Reno, although seemingly careless and, at times, brainless, when his life was at stake, he was deadly serious.

"That's your problem most of the time"

"Who said I had a problem?"

"Oh shut it, you know what I mean"

"Cloud can you give me a hand?"

The blonde lifted his head to look between two calmly

"…I have no opinion…"

"What!? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I'd rather not get between your lover's quarrel"

"Woah! We are not lovers! …that is unless you wanna have a go Cis" Reno had a smug smirk as he wagged his eyebrows.

The female in question simply rolled her eyes and left the room.

"Do you mind?" Tseng was getting annoyed and annoyed Tseng wasn't a fun Tseng.

He usually assigned janitor duty.

"You will be escorting our Weapons Development head, Scarlet, to Junon and back while they finish and approve the Cannon for use. Should anything happen, you are to use lethal force if necessary. You leave in two hours."

Reno nodded with a sigh "Come on Cloud"

0-0-0-0

Cloud and Reno had just arrived to the garage and were awaiting their charge to get there.

"Now Cloud before we go on this mission, there are some things you need to know"

"Reno what could you possibly want to say about an escort mission?"

"It's not so much about the mission as it is about the person were guarding. Do you know anything about Scarlet?"

"That she's the head of the Weapons Development Department"

"Okay I'll let you in on the secret then, …She…is…Evil."

"No you don't understand. It's not the 'oh I'm gunna eat your entrails evil' that Seph has down to an art. She is like more evil than a large group of preteen girls"

"...well I'm just gunna let you find out."

"…Reno, I know deep down you're afraid of women and are a flaming homosexual at heart, but one person can't be that bad"

"…Keep telling your self that…just…be careful, she has a thing for blondes I'm told"

That was when a sultry voice came from the entrance that made the hairs on Reno's neck stand on end

(not that most were anyway).

"Why Reno, you didn't tell me the new Turk was so cute"

0-0-0-0

_Well I figured this was a good place to stop. I must say that I got most of my idea for Cloud's Mako treatment from Drakonlily's __I Tried__. It's a really, really great story if you want to read it_

_Sorry for the long update but…school sucks…period_

_So how badly should Scarlet hit on Cloud? Just know that I wont go far enough to scar our younger audiences_

_Now review before I sick 20 Scarlets on you!_

_-Dis_


	5. Hellos and Goodbyes

Disclaimer: see chap 1…I'm too lazy to keep repeating it….

0-0-0-0

"Why Reno, you didn't tell me the new Turk was so cute"

Cloud turned to see a very voluptuous blonde female in a red dress standing in the doorway. Cloud also noticed the full body shudder made by Reno at the sound of her voice and rolled his eyes…really how bad could one person be?? Reno, he thought, was just overreacting and went to check on the supplies in the truck.

"Hands off Scarlet…He's only 16. I'd hate to bring you in for statutory rape."

"Come now Reno…that didn't stop us now did it?" Came the smug reply from the Reno-labeled evil.

Cloud seemed surprised at this comment as he quickly turned away from the truck to stare down Reno with a single eyebrow up at his hairline, just begging a question without words.

"Hehe…well you wanted to know how I knew"

"I never asked, and really never cared to know…plus Zack gave me some "horror stories", as he calls them, and I'm sure I can handle one female executive…no offense ma'am"

"Oh! He's smarter than you too!"

"Hey, I resent that!"

"You see Reno…I only scare those who find me frightening…haven't you ever noticed how Tseng never complains about me?"

"You know Tseng wouldn't complain if you told him to go shovel a pile of chocobo shit into his own office."

"True, but the fact remains that I could still get to you anytime I want to…"

"Uh huh and how, pray tell, do you plan to execute said deviation?" Cloud, at this point, decided to have some fun with his superior.

"Well, Reno, for one, you shouldn't try to copy me. Big words just don't suit you. Not to say you're stupid, just well, …uneducated… Secondly, I would use your fear of dogs and absolute love for kittens to my advantage and probably tie you to a chair, tape your eyelids open and make you watch dogs chase and mangle your precious little felines on Monster Planet.

"I'm not afraid of dogs!!" Reno didn't sound too sure of himself at the moment

"Wolves then, whatever!" Scarlet could see where this was going and decided to step in and find a new ally in the young blonde.

"And if that didn't work Reno, I believe I have some blackmail of Palmer and a fat hooker earning her money that I'm sure would leave you scarred. Hell why do you think Genesis went crazy?"

"You wouldn't!" Reno looked positively petrified at the moment. And his protégé had turned on him…speaking of which, Spiky just had to compound it.

"Well Zack told me that he heard that Palmer has a fetish for lard and rockets…Cant you just imagine it Reno?"

Said redhead could take no more and bolted for the door. Cloud and Scarlet watched him leave in silence before looking at each other…and proceeded to fall to the floor laughing.

"Oh Gaia, that was too good!"

"Gods I just wish I had gotten a picture of his face!"

"Then remind me to get the security feed off of the truck cam after the mission…I could use some blackmail…"

"Finally we get another Turk that isn't silent or idiotic…Cissnei is a great friend but she has no sense of adventure! What's your name?"

"Strife, Cloud Strife"

"Well, pleased to make your acquaintance Mr. Strife, I am Kaci Cassini, otherwise known as Scarlet."

"So why do they call you Scarlet?"

"That's a long story for another time…plus my choice in clothing"

"Fair enough…now if you don't mind, I've got a womanizing redhead to find before we leave…after that we've got a 5 hour truck ride that I've got to try to not get sick on"

"Well you could always ride in my limo"

"Well…um…I'm really not supposed to…"

"Its no big deal…I'm supposed to have a personal escort and well I was gunna take Reno and well…have some fun making him piss himself…but I think you'll be more interesting"

"…Okay then. I'll be back in a minute"

Cloud found his way through the building to the bar that Reno had most likely retreated to. Well at least that's what Cloud figured, which left him awfully surprised when said bar contained no carefree redhead. Instead there was a too familiar figure slouching over the bar that Cloud could not ignore. Cloud walked up and sat next to the man who had yet to notice him or didn't care to

"What would you like" came from the bartender. An older, slightly overweight man asked him while wiping down a glass.

Cloud thought about it for a second. Drinking was never really his thing but…well he figured it'd all come up on the trip anyway.

"Give me somethin' hard" …_well that otta get his attention_.

And it did.

First there was an all over sudden tension like someone had just called Sephiroth girly, followed by a slight raising of his head that was buried in his arms, like he wasn't sure what he was hearing. Then he slowly turned until light blue mako eyes met with dark sapphire mako eyes.

"…_3…2…1…"_

"CLOUD!!"

That was followed by a full tackle-glomp leaving Cloud on the floor covered by Zack Fair, SOLDIER, 1st class.

"Where the hell have you been?! I've been worried about you! I thought you were dead!!"

"…dead?"

"Well Tseng just told me that you knew too much and were taken care of…" By this point Zack had gotten off of Cloud and helped him to his feet

"…Remind me to talk with him about that"

"Huh?"

"Nevermind…They…uh…made me a—"

"Hey Cloud!" An all too familiar voice called from the door.

"Reno…I'm surprised I beat you here"

"Meh…forgot my wallet. Had to go back to my apartment."

"…Don't you have a tab?" _not to mention it's probably longer than the tax law books in the library…_

"…Hey, I do don't I?"

Cloud just slapped his hand to his forehead.

"Well what's this," Reno said while eyeing the raven headed SOLDIER "Am I not a good enough drinking buddy for you anymore?"

"Wait a minute Cloud. You mean to tell me while I've been moping around for the last 4 months cuz I thought I got you killed by dragging you along with me and you were drinking with _Reno_ of all people?!"

Zack, right then, sounded more angry and hurt then Cloud had ever seen him aside from the time when he learned that Angeal had defected to Genesis' side…and it even rivaled that one.

"…Reno…could you go wait at the truck…and no Scarlet wont do anything to you…I'll be there in a minute"

At Cloud's somber tone, Reno knew this was no place for him to shoot his mouth off and just nodded and left the room.

"Listen Zack…Sorry about not talkin to you but well…I couldn't"

"What do you mean 'you couldn't'? Did Reno threaten you? Im gunna kill that stupid redhead!"

"Zack!"

The raven haired SOLDIER quickly forgot his rant and pulled his attention to his friend.

"Haven't you noticed what I'm wearing"

"…no…they didn't…"

"Yes Zack, I'm a Turk now. They wouldn't let me out of the training facility during my training…otherwise I would have let you know."

Zack just looked at the ground, as if the news was worse than Cloud dying.

"Listen, I've got my first mission…its in Junon…I'll call you when I get back"

"I wont be here, gotta mission to Nibelheim…with Seph of all people"

"Nibelheim…well listen could you tell my mom hi and that I'll come to see her soon. And find a girl named Tifa. Tell her I didn't make SOLDIER but somethin just as good and that I'll keep my promise…she'll know what I mean"

"Ya alright, but we got some serious catching up to do as soon as I get back"

"Yeah"

Cloud got up and started to leave but not before Zack grabbed him and pulled him into a brotherly hug

"Be careful out there Cloud…and…don't let it…ruin you"

Cloud didn't really know what he meant but the strain in his voice just wouldn't let him do anything but agree with him.

"Ya…you too…"

"See ya around, friend"

"Bye Zack, I gotta go"

Cloud made his way back to the garage while thinking about what Zack had said. What did he mean by not letting it ruin him… He guessed it was something about the enemy and what they use or something. He brushed it off and focused on the coming mission.

"Reno, let's go…and I'll ride with Scarlet"

"As much as I don't want to, what if she gets attacked? I don't want you holding them off alone…"

"…I beat you" And with that the blonde ducked into the limo

"…Shit"

0-0-0-0

_Well this was certainly a long time in coming…The next one will be the entire mission so it will be very long and probably have a long delay…but I'm out of school so I will be writing._

_I was tired of Scarlet being just an evil Slut-a-saurus so I decided to make her cool…don't blame me, blame the muses…and plot bunnies_

_I have a poll up on my page now on who you think is more badass so if you fell up to it, that's there._

_And I just couldn't keep Zack out for too long…he's just too cool and…well…he threatened me…with chocolates…_

_Now review before Zack does the same to you! (hey that rhymed!)_

_-Dis_


End file.
